Trois cadrans, trois amants
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Cet objet n'aurait jamais dû être activé, et surtout pas par Owen et ses réactions imprévisibles. Mais si cela amenait quelques modifications bien heureuse, notamment au sein du couple JackxIanto ? "Nous allons... pimenter la chose, Ianto". "Avec plaisir"
1. Chapter 1

**Trois cadrans, trois amants.**

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Humour ( si si ! Ça va venir ! )

**Disclamair: **Nop, pas à moi.

**Raiting: **M, bien sûr ;)

**Couple:** JackxIanto, qui va partir en... héhéhé...

**Béta:** Shooka-Akuma, ma béta d'amour ;)

**Note:** Je ne tiens pas compte de la transformation en espèce de Zombie de notre Owen national. Je ne tiens pas compte de grand chose en fait !

Cette fic sera avant centré sur Owen, et ses mésaventures. Le couple JackxIanto reste présent, avant de peu à peu se tranformer en... quelque chose, héhé.

**Note 2:** Katie est la défunte fiancée d'Owen, tuée par un alien ( alien présent dans son cerveau; elle mourra sur la table d'opération. Suite à cela, il se ferra recruter par Jack ). Je fais aussi notamment référence à l'épisode 4 de la saison 1, où on voit la petite amie cybernétique ( anciennement humaine ) de Ianto, qui se ferra tuer par les autres membres de Torchwood.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- On est bientôt arrivé ? Grogna une voix masculine.

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre.

- Un peu de patience, vous y êtes presque. Répondit une voix grésillante.

Owen enfonça un peu plus son nez dans son écharpe verte en frissonnant violemment. Il ne put s'empêcher de pester en avisant Jack, qui semblait supporter la basse température un peu trop bien – de son avis.

La voix de Toshiko retentit à nouveau dans son oreille, lui indiquant, ainsi qu'aux deux autres personnes l'accompagnant, que leur destination se trouvait juste sur leur droite. Avec agacement, le médecin arracha sa radio et la fourra dans sa poche.

- Tu te fiches de nous, Tosh ?

A l'entente de la voix indignée de Gwen, Owen roula des yeux et s'empressa de passer la porte du magasin duquel émanait, selon la japonaise, le signal extraterrestre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un objet extraterrestre ferait chez un apothicaire ? Partons Jack, elle s'est sûrement trompée.

Le médecin ignora la jeune femme et soupira de délectation en sentant la chaleur de la pièce s'infiltrer doucement sous ses vêtements et le réchauffer doucement. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se tourner vers le Capitaine.

- Alors, il est où notre machin ?

Jack sembla observer les alentours, ne faisant pas attention aux protestations de Gwen, avant de se diriger de son pas sûr vers le fond de la salle. Owen le suivit bientôt sous le regard scrutateur du propriétaire des lieux.

- Bien ! D'après Toshiko, ça vient de là.

Harper fixa avec une attention blasée l'espèce d'horloge ancienne face à eux; possédant trois cadrans – un pour les minutes, un autre pour les heures, et le dernier pour les secondes – l'objet était fait de bois semblant précieux. Les aiguilles de nacres, contrastant avec le noir sombre du bois, ne trottaient pas...

- Bon, on l'embarque ! Owen, tu payes.

- Quoi ?

Owen, tout de suite plus hagard, se jeta sur l'étiquette indiquant le prix et failli s'étrangler en avisant la somme astronomique pour ce bout de bois haut d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

- Monsieur, nous la prenons. Prononça poliment Jack avant de sortir du magasin, bientôt suivit par la brune.

Owen jura et signa rageusement un chèque qui allait grandement alléger son compte en banque. Ce foutu Jack... il lui ferait payer ça ! Il prit possession de l'horloge avec brusquerie, expirant soudainement en avisant son poids, et partit de chez cet antiquaire avec colère. Lorsqu'il déboula près de la voiture rutilante où s'inscrivait le mot « Torchwood », il prit un plaisir malsain à cogner violemment la portière contre le mur lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

- Oh, pardon Cap'taine; c'est que j'ai les mains prises, tu vois... susurra t-il avec rancœur.

Jack ne fit que sourire de manière suffisante, faisant se renfrogner le médecin.

Toshiko s'approcha avec un air excité sur le visage, suivit plus calmement part Ianto. Celui-ci lissa distraitement son costume impeccable et proposa silencieusement son aide à Owen, qu'il voyait légèrement peiner sous le poids de ce qu'il lui sembla être une horloge.

Owen le regarda fixement, les joues rougit par l'effort, et lui servit l'un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret avant de passer son chemin. Il monta les quelques marches menant aux canapés et à la table basse; et alors qu'il pensait son calvaire fini, Gwen passa près de lui comme une fusée, le bousculant au passage et manquant de lui faire se rompre le cou. Owen poussa une exclamation indignée et se rattrapa maladroitement, stabilisant la lourde horloge entre ses bras.

Arrivé devant la petite table de verre, il lâcha presque l'objet sur celle-ci et alla s'écrouler dans le canapé. Et alors que Toshiko fixait avidement la lourde charge qu'il avait dut se trimballer, Owen grimaça avec le plus de discrétion possible en se massant les bras avec l'assurance et le professionnalisme dû à son statut de médecin.

Il serra les dents; ses gestes... étaient bien loin de ceux, doux et aimants, de sa défunte fiancée...

Il fusilla l'horloge de ses yeux clairs et crispa le poing autour de son biceps; foutus aliens...

Bientôt, l'objet extraterrestre disparu de son champs de vision. En levant les yeux, il aperçut Tosh près de lui, l'horloge dans les bras. La jeune femme sembla légèrement tanguer avant de se tenir stablement sur ses deux pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ce truc ! T'as transporté ça tout seul Owen ? Grogna t-elle avec difficulté.

- Hé ! C'est rien pour un homme fort comme moi ! Le médecin eut un ricanement supérieur, interrompu presque immédiatement par un coussin lancé par Gwen.

- Qui est l'homme fort ? Interrogea t-elle avec hypocrisie.

Owen allait lui faire part de sa manière de penser – en l'envoyant chier d'une remarque bien sentie, par exemple – lorsqu'un cri entre la surprise et l'horreur retentit.

- Attention !

Harper leva la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une masse noire avant qu'un choc douloureux au niveau de son visage ne se produise. Emporté par la masse de la chose inconnue, il tomba à la renverse, atterrissant non pas sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis, mais à coté, se prenant le bord du meuble sur le coin de la tête.

Il geignit, selon lui, de manière pitoyable, et se serrait bien giflé pour avoir poussé un tel son, s'il avait put ne serait-ce que réfléchir correctement.

Du coin de l'œil, il distingua Toshiko qui le fixait, les yeux embués de larmes et les mains vides. L'idée qu'elle lui avait lâché l'horloge sur la gueule fit son bonhomme de chemin dans son cerveau nageant dans la confusion. La douleur cuisante, et à l'avant, et à l'arrière de sa tête, ne l'empêchèrent pas de sombrer dans l'inconscience; et alors que le noir envahissait son champs de vision, il entendit un son bien distinct au milieu des cris autours de lui.

Le tic tac si caractéristique d'une horloge.

Owen se réveilla doucement, ouvrant ses yeux avec lenteur avant de les plisser alors que le soleil agressait vivement sa rétine. Il porta la main devant lui, grognant faiblement, et se suréleva sur un coude. Le matelas moelleux s'affaissa doucement lorsqu'il se redressa.

...

Matelas moelleux ?

Réveillé pour de bon, le médecin sortit vivement de sous la douce couette et porta la main à la poche arrière de son jean...

Enfin, là où aurait dû se trouver sa poche. A la place, sa main rencontra sa fesse, et Owen s'aperçut avec effarement qu'il était nu. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, commençant légèrement à paniquer, et se jeta presque sur ses vêtements, qu'il trouva éparpillé au sol. Alors qu'il allait boucler sa ceinture et enfiler son t-shirt, une voix lui parvint.

Il chercha son arme, en vain. C'est donc non-armé et torse nu qu'il s'aventura prudemment hors de la pièce, atterrissant dans un couloir éclairé. Se fiant à son ouïe, il suivit la voix, qui s'avéra être celle d'une femme, et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte; celle de ce qui lui sembla être une cuisine. Il aperçut une femme de dos; la voix, qui chantonnait une chanson qui lui était inconnue, articula quelques paroles de plus avant de s'arrêter. Un rire cristallin retentit, amusé.

- Pas la peine de te cacher Owen ! Je sais que tu es là.

Owen se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

La jeune femme se retourna et offrit un sourire éclatant à l'homme en face d'elle. Owen sentit sa respiration s'accélérer puis se faire laborieuse. Le sang afflua à ses tempes, et une violente envie de vomir le prit à la gorge. Il se fit distraitement la réflexion qu'il avait tous les symptômes d'une personne en pleine panique...

Il vit comme à travers un voile brumeux la femme s'approcher de lui avec vivacité et lui passer une main fraiche sur le front. Sa voix inquiète lui parvint, lui tirant un violent frisson; il recula avec maladresse, ses yeux écarquillés voguant partout sans se fixer nulle part, avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Il tomba à genoux et haleta avec plus de force.

Bientôt, on l'attira dans une étreinte aimante, et un parfum qu'il ne pensait plus pourvoir sentir un jour l'entoura.

- Calmes-toi Owen, tout va bien. Tout va bien...

La voix tremblante et apaisante de la jeune femme lui parvint, en même temps qu'une main caressante parcouru ses cheveux puis son dos en cercles apaisants.

Owen inspira brusquement, à l'image d'un rescapé de noyade. Ses pupilles dilatées fixaient avec fascination et incompréhension le visage de cette femme. Ce visage qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir contempler...

- Ka... Katie ? Sa voix fut basse, presque inaudible, et pourtant remplie d'émotions.

- Owen, chéri, qu'as-tu ? Lui répondit Katie avec inquiétude.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans pouvoir contrôler ses émotions tel qu'il le faisait depuis bien longtemps... sans pouvoir se retenir, Owen gémit d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude avant de serrer avec force le corps de sa fiancée contre lui, fourrant son visage contre sa poitrine.

Katie, surprise, ne dit pourtant rien en avisant les épaules découvertes violemment secouées par ce qu'elle pensait être des sanglots...

Owen inspira profondément le parfum de son amour et crispa sa mâchoire dans une vaine tentative de retenir un pleur qu'il ne put qu'étouffer de son mieux.

- Katie... Katie. Harper se délecta de son prénom, le faisant rouler sous sa langue avec douceur; il serrait ce corps fin contre le sien avec force, n'osant croire que sa défunte fiancée se tenait devant lui, vivante... aimante.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Owen fut heureux.

Il eut envie de rire, de crier sa joie et son amour; mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de relever la tête et d'approcher doucement ses lèvres de celles qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Il les effleura; mais alors qu'il allait pleinement les gouter à nouveau, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Si brutalement qu'il ne put que lâcher sa future femme et se laisser tomber, emporté par une force invisible. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une dernière le visage angélique de Katie avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, un cri au bord des lèvres.

Owen ouvrit brutalement les yeux en se cambrant avec brusquerie alors que son dos rencontrait le sol de façon brutale. Il n'y prit pourtant pas garde et se releva aussi vite qu'il le put. Pourtant, une fois debout, sa tête lui tourna violemment; il se sentit tomber – décidément, ça devenait une habitude – et il ne dut son salut qu'à une pair de bras qui le réceptionnaire avant qu'il n'aille une fois de plus dire bonjour au sol.

Une douleur cuisante au visage et à l'arrière de sa tête lui fit pousser un grognement de douleur.

- Ianto, va me chercher des compresses, vite ! Cria une voix grave et forte. Owen se sentit soulevé et balloté avant d'être allongé.

- Comment va t-il ?

Le médecin voulut dire aux personnes autour de lui de _se la fermer_, son mal de crâne empirant, mais seul un murmure incontrôlé sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

- Katie...

Il y eu un silence, puis une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Owen ? Tu es conscient ?

Owen entrouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne penchée sur lui.

- Jack ?

Avait-il... rêvé ? Owen se redressa en position assise sur le canapé sur lequel on l'avait déposé, sentant confusément le Capitaine l'aider dans son entreprise. Il repoussa sa main sèchement, se tenant la tête de l'autre. Un liquide chaud et poisseux se répandit sur sa main. Et lorsqu'il la porta devant ses yeux marron, ses pupilles accrochèrent à la couleur rouge recouvrant partiellement son membre.

- Du sang ? Grimaça t-il. Il manquait plus que ça. Owen grogna de protestation lorsque plusieurs compresses furent posées et maintenues sur sa blessure par Ianto.

Du sang goutta pourtant sur son jean de marque. Harper se frotta le nez avec agacement et feula de douleur.

- Putain, le nez aussi ?

- Si il peut jurer, c'est qu'il va bien. Ricana Jack en lui tapotant la cuisse.

- Va te faire...

- Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Jack prit place à sa droite et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'Owen prit avec rudesse afin de se le plaquer contre le nez. Ianto, à sa gauche, s'assit plus confortablement et tamponna la légère entaille à l'arrière du crâne du médecin, sous les sifflements de mécontentement de celui-ci.

- Et la douceur, tu connais ? Ianto l'ignora, et sembla appuyer plus fort.

- Owen, je suis vraiment désolé !

Owen aperçut Tosh qui se mordait la lèvre avec anxiété. Soudain, il se souvint; l'horloge qu'il avait amené sur la table, Toshiko qui essayait de la soulever, et enfin, le lâchage de cette même horloge sur un coin de sa gueule.

- Ben la prochaine fois, fais attention bon sang ! Je saigne de partout !

Tosh roula des yeux mais sembla rassurée. Jack eut un petit rire de gorge avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- De quoi te souviens-tu, Owen ? Où as-tu été ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Owen eut un air d'incompréhension colérique assez comique, et Ianto se racla doucement la gorge.

- Quant tu... quand l'horloge t'ai tombé dessus, commença Ianto, une sorte de clé que nous n'avions pas vu avant s'est activée.

- Une clé ?

- C'est ça, poursuivit Jack. Il y a trois clés à l'arrière de cet objet; chacune servent à remonter les heures, les minutes ou les secondes. Celle des heures à légèrement était retournée lors du choc.

Owen fixa l'horloge sur la table face à lui et aperçut effectivement les trois clés dont il était question.

- Toshiko a découvert des inscriptions au dessus de chaque cadran, continua Jack. Elle a réussi à les déchiffrer, et cela donne: « L'Age » pour le cadran des secondes, « Le Sentiment » pour celui des minutes, quoi qu'elle est grandement hésité avec le mot « émotions », et...

Le Capitaine s'interrompit, et fixa Owen de son regard envoutant.

- Dit moi, Owen. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Si Owen fut étonné par le changement de sujet soudain de Jack, il n'en montra rien et préféra grogner.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- ... Katie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres membres de Torchwood.

- Qui est Katie ? Gwen, qui venait d'arriver et avait prit la conversation en marche, ne s'embarrassa pas à prendre des nouvelles d'Owen; le voyant présent, lui et son habituel mauvaise humeur, elle en déduisit qu'il devait bien se porter.

Tosh jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Comment... Owen regardait toujours Jack, se demandant encore comment il avait su de quoi son rêve traitait.

- Tu as murmuré son nom, lorsque tu es revenu à toi.

Owen se crispa et détourna son visage, la main de Ianto suivant son mouvement afin de laisser les compresses en place. Harper ne voyait pas en quoi ses rêves regardaient le Capitaine; de plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun voyait sa défunte fiancée dans ses songes... mais celui-là avait été si réel. Il n'avait jamais ressenti son touché avec autant d'acuité, entendu sa voix avec autant de netteté...

Le médecin ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant d'effacer le visage souriant de Katie de ses pensées, et releva un visage qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible.

- Si tu le sais, ne demande pas. Grinça t-il en direction de Jack, lequel soupira. Il sembla échanger un coup d'œil avec Ianto avant de se lancer.

- Le dernier mot, celui du cadran des heures... celui auquel appartient la clé qui s'est tournée... c'est « Le Monde ».

Ianto, sous le regard vide d'Owen, consentit à expliquer ce que Jack omettait de dire. Il lança un regard de reproche à celui-ci; encore à lui de faire tout le boulot.

- Quand tu es tombé Owen, le cadran des heures s'est mis en marche, car la clé avait été tournée. Dés que l'aiguille a commencé sa ronde, tu as... disparu.

- Disparu comme dans... disparu ? Pouf ? Plus là ? S'étonna Owen.

- Dans un petit nuage de poussière dorée en fait. Ricana Jack.

Owen n'écoutait déjà plus et réfléchissait à toute vitesse; il avait peur de comprendre ce que ces deux là essayaient de lui dire...

- ... et je suis réapparu au même endroit, c'est ça ? Murmura Owen. J'ai... voyagé... dans un autre monde ? C'est que vous essayez de me dire ?

Jack acquiesça avec sérieux, attendant la réaction de son médecin. Médecin qui le fixa d'un regard torve avant d'éclater de rire. Il se renversa en arrière, riant à gorge déployée d'un rire qui sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles; il avait voyagé dans un autre monde ? Une autre dimension ? Impossible, et pourtant... cela expliquait bien des choses: ces sensations ressenties, l'odeur de son parfum, la chaleur de sa peau... la douceur de sa voix. Katie... elle lui manquait tant.

Owen porta sa main droite sur ses yeux, continuant de ricaner de manière narquoise avant de s'arrêter peu à peu. Le silence régna dans la pièce. Ianto réajusta une fois de plus les compresses sur la blessure du médecin, sursautant brusquement lorsque celui-ci se leva avec violence.

Jack fut le plus rapide et le retint, ayant probablement prévu sa réaction. Il passa ses bras autour d'Owen, le plaquant avec force contre son torse sous les rugissements de colère du châtain.

- Lâche-moi, bon sang ! Lâche-moi !

- Owen, non ! Ne fais pas ça, ça ne servira à rien ! Ianto, éloigne l'horloge !

A l'entente de cet ordre, Owen fit preuve d'une force insoupçonnée chez lui; malgré qu'il le sache fort, le Capitaine avait toujours pensé qu'il l'était plus que lui. A croire que sa rage lui donnait des ailes...

Harper réussi à se dégager et attrapa l'objet à bout de bras, s'enfuyant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Owen !

Il haleta et essuya le léger filet de sang qui coulait encore de son nez abimé, souriant légèrement en serrant l'horloge contre lui. Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il sentait la blessure qui avait commencé sa cicatrisation, se rouvrir à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait perdu assez de sang comme ça; s'il en perdait encore, il risquait bien de devenir plus faible qu'il ne l'était.

Owen peina à tenir sur ses jambes, et il regarda Jack s'approcher doucement avec un regard de prédateur s'apprêtant à attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, Owen ? Ce ne serait que pour quelques instants, et tu n'es même pas sûr de retomber sur cette dimension !

- Ferme-la !

Le médecin tangua légèrement avant de reprendre avec rage.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !

Owen feula de douleur en sentant sa blessure le lancer. Jack s'approcha de nouveau, avec prudence, comme on approche un animal craintif.

- Tu sais pas... tu sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre la seule personne qui nous fait vivre dans ce monde pourri ! Owen hurlait; pour une raison inconnue, il hurlait, il crachait sa rage, sa rancœur. Son désespoir d'avoir perdu Katie, de l'avoir revu, et de la perdre à nouveau. La douleur qui l'étreignait un peu plus chaque jour, et qu'il noyait, étouffait comme il pouvait, sans pourtant jamais y parvenir. Ce semblant de bonheur qu'il essayait de bâtir... et qui s'écroulait comme un château de carte dés que le vent soufflait un peu trop fort, un peu trop durement.

Jack savait. Il était le seul à savoir. Et il voulait quand même l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Les paroles prononcées par Ianto le jour où Jack avait ordonné l'exécution de cette femme cybernétique lui revinrent en mémoire avec une netteté étonnante; et Owen comprit l'espace de quelques instants ce que l'homme avait put ressentir en voyant son amour lui être ainsi enlevé...

Owen recula alors que Jack s'approchait un peu plus.

- Ça ne la ramènera pas, Owen. Katie est partie.

- Tais-toi !

- Ta Katie n'est plus là !

Owen recula un peu plus. Il porta la main à la clé qu'il pensa être celle des heures, et s'apprêta à la tourner.

- Ce n'est pas TA Katie, Owen !

Owen s'immobilisa et porta un regard si vide vers Jack que celui-ci tressaillit. Le médecin eut un sourire narquois.

- Je sais Jack. Je sais.

Alors qu'il allait tourner la clé qui le mènerait là où il avait toujours voulu être – dans les bras de Katie – le Capitaine se jeta soudainement sur lui, le renversant au sol. L'horloge atterrit plus loin dans un immense choc sous le hurlement de rage d'Owen.

Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de Jack, frappant de ses poings le torse puissant au-dessus de lui et battant des jambes avec force et violence. Pourtant, sa perte de sang l'avait grandement affaibli, et il ne fut pas capable de propulser l'autre plus loin.

Owen ne put qu'essayer de ramper pitoyablement vers l'objet extraterrestre, retenu tant bien que mal par le Capitaine; le médecin eut un cri de colère qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Ianto soulever avec quelques difficultés l'horloge, et l'emmener plus loin avec un regard désolé. Ianto ne savait pas tout.

Mais il comprenait, pour avoir lui-même eut une réaction similaire – quoique moins virulente – lors de la découverte de Lisa... Cette Katie... devait être vraiment chère au cœur du docteur.

Ianto s'éloigna un peu plus sans pourtant quitter Owen des yeux, celui-ci hurlant son prénom, tendant les bras vers lui dans un espoir vain de le retenir. Il ferma les yeux et partit rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes un peu plus loin, tressaillant en entendant ce qui lui sembla être un sanglot étouffé.

Owen, de son côté, avait renoncé à se débattre. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le sol bétonné et son front rencontrait à intervalle régulier ce même sol. Jack posa doucement une main sur le front abimé, empêchant ainsi son médecin de se faire plus mal que nécessaire. Harper eut un gémissement de détresse que seul le Capitaine entendit, et sembla se recroqueviller sur lui même.

Il murmurait le prénom de sa fiancée avec douleur, des tremblements légers le parcourant, et sa vue fut brouillée par des larmes qu'il se refusa de laisser couler. Petit à petit, la pièce se fit plus sombre, et les sons autour de lui plus confus; le sang continuait de goutter doucement alors qu'Owen retombait de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il ne fit qu'appeler Katie, jusqu'au dernier moment.

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trois cadrans, trois amants.**

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Humour (si si ! Ca va venir ! )

**Disclamair: **Nop, pas à moi.

**Raiting: **M, bien sûr ;)

**Couple:** JackxIanto, qui va partir en... héhéhé...

**Béta:** Shooka-Akuma, ma béta d'amour ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Owen papillonna doucement des yeux, feulant de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de Weevils...

- Réveillé ?

Harper se redressa en se tenant le crâne, grimaçant en sentant les muscles de son dos et de ses bras se tendre douloureusement. Il fit naviguer ses pupilles autour de lui avec la vivacité d'un escargot asthmatique et tomba sur le visage inexpressif de Ianto. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs un bon sur le côté pour éviter la main d'Owen qui semblait vouloir l'étriper.

- Où est l'horloge ? Grogna t-il avec un ton empli de menaces.

Ianto secoua la tête, pas impressionné pour un sou, et balaya facilement la main du médecin qui venait de s'accrocher à son col de chemise. Owen grimaça en avisant la faiblesse de ses membres et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se rallongeant.

Il n'avait ni la force, ni la motivation nécessaire pour tirer les vers du nez de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était... si fatigué de tout ça.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la revoir... et il savait que Jack ne le lui permettrait pas. De plus, il savait. Oui, il savait très bien que peu importe les dimensions, peu importe le nombre de Katie qu'il apercevrait en voyageant avec cette horloge... ça ne serait jamais sa Katie. Sa défunte fiancée.

Katie était morte.

Et Owen en était bien plus conscient que ce que Jack croyait. Le médecin posa doucement une main sur ses yeux clos, n'ayant aucunement conscience du regard peiné de Ianto posé sur lui.

- Tu sais Owen... Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais... je sais que Jack fait ça pour ton bien.

Cette fois-ci, Ianto ne put éviter la main d'Harper qui se referma avec une force nouvelle sur son col. Owen colla son visage à celui de son homologue et murmura avec une rage contenue.

- Cet homme est l'égoïsme incarné. Tu pensais toi-même de la même manière avant qu'il ne te prenne entre ses draps, non ?

La face du majordome se fit dure et il essaya de se dégager avec sécheresse. Pourtant, Owen le rapprocha un peu plus de lui, le faisant presque monter sur le canapé.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, Ianto. Tout le monde ne retrouve pas quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un à aimer.

La voix d'Owen s'éteignit; et après un dernier regard, il lâcha brusquement son homologue, s'allongeant dos à celui-ci avec difficulté. Ianto resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner du médecin avec un soupir. Owen était quelqu'un de dur, presque froid; et les gens avaient parfois tendance à oublier que lui aussi était humain...

La souffrance d'Owen. Finalement, Ianto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la comprendre totalement.

Il partit rejoindre Jack dans son bureau, l'avertissant du réveil du docteur. Après un baiser qui laissa son amant rêveur, le Capitaine partit rejoindre son médecin.

- L'horloge a été placée dans les archives sécurisées. Tu ne pourras pas y avoir accès, alors il est inutile que tu te mettes à sa recherche.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire. La voix étouffée d'Owen parvint difficilement à Jack qui dut tendre l'oreille. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour m'accrocher à ce foutu truc comme un naufragé...

- Tu veux dire, comme hier ?

Owen se releva si brusquement que sa tête lui tourna. Il sentit confusément Jack le retenir alors qu'il basculait légèrement et il le repoussa, fixant ses yeux colériques sur la nouvelle venue.

- Gwen, ce n'est pas le mo... Jack se fit couper par la brune, qui ignora son regard empli d'avertissements

- Qui est Katie au fait ? Demanda Gwen avec un air intéressé.

- Tu ne mérites même pas que je te parle d'elle. Même mal en point, Owen réussissait encore à servir à son entourage son sourire moqueur et supérieur, sans rien laisser paraître, et Jack en fut mentalement quelque peu impressionné.

Gwen sembla se renfrogner, vexée de ne pas être au courant. C'est sur un ton perfide qu'elle se vengea en appuyant sur ce qu'elle pensait être à juste titre l'une des seules faiblesses de Owen Harper.

- Si elle est si extraordinaire, pourquoi ne t'as t-on jamais vu en sa compagnie ?

- Gwen ! Tonna Jack.

La Capitaine se tourna vivement vers son médecin, s'apprêtant à l'arrêter au cas où il aurait un accès de colère incontrôlé; pourtant, Owen ne fit que se crisper, et son sourire se transforma en une grimace de fureur. Et Jack ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un animal sauvage près à bondir.

Gwen sembla aussi remarquer le changement d'attitude du docteur car elle recula instinctivement, s'éloignant du châtain.

- Quand on ne sait pas, on ne parle pas !

Alors qu'Owen allait, une fois n'est pas coutume, se ré-allonger dans l'espoir qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix, Toshiko débarqua en trottinant, trainant un petit chariot derrière elle. Ne faisant aucunement attention à ceux présents dans la pièce, elle se jeta littéralement sur Jack.

- Jack, tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai découvert sur cette horloge ! Il semblerait que les deux autres cadrans permettent de modifier l'âge d'une personne, et de contrôler ses émotions ! C'est du jamais vu, même pour nous !

Face au soupir d'exaspération de son Capitaine, Tosh se tut et son regard se porta là où le doigt de son interlocuteur pointait. Droit vers Owen.

- Euh... Oups ?

Harper tourna vers l'immortel un regard noir.

- Les archives, hein ? Cracha t-il. J'vais pas te la piquer ta babiole, pas besoin de me mentir !

Pourtant, même s'il disait cela, Owen ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se fixer avec insistance sur l'horloge placée sur le chariot de Tosh. Malgré qu'il sache que Katie ne lui reviendrait pas, la tentation de voyager une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir de la revoir ne disparaissait pas.

S'il ne se reprenait pas, ce bout de bois noir causerait sa perte. Le moment de folie qu'il avait eu avant de s'évanouir comme une lavette ne devait pas se reproduire...

Jack fit signe à Toshiko qu'elle pouvait continuer. Elle acquiesça et traina son chariot près d'eux; mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre, Gwen fronça les sourcils et prit la parole avant elle.

- C'est quoi cette tache sur la clé ? On dirait que le bois est plus sombre à cet endroit aussi...

La japonaise eut un air gêné face à cette question et fit glisser son regard vers Owen.

- Hum... C'est le sang d'Owen. Je ne suis pas arrivé à le faire partir en fait...

Harper grogna, se souvenant encore très bien de _comment_ son sang avait atterri sur ce foutu truc.

- En parlant de ça, commenta Jack en se tournant vers le docteur, quand tu es réapparu, tu ne saignais pas. Ce n'est que quand tu t'es relevé que tu as commencé à pâlir et...

- A pisser le sang, merci j'étais là. Fit remarquer le blessé avec ironie. Il se perdit dans ses pensés avant de reprendre plus doucement. Là-bas, dans l'autre dimension j'veux dire... je n'étais pas blessé.

- Oh. Dans un sens, ça parait logique. Jack sembla comprendre quelque chose et, se sentant dans un bon jour, consentit à l'expliquer à ses compères – et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le regard noir et insistant de Ianto qui venait d'arriver, et attendait des explications.

Le Capitaine fit quelques pas avant de reprendre la parole sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Owen a été blessé dans notre monde, il est donc normal qu'il n'ait rien dans les autres. Cela n'a eu aucune répercutions sur le _lui_ de la dimension qu'il a visité. Seul le Owen d'ici à abondamment saigné et sali le canapé, alors que son lui de cet autre monde était en parfait santé.

Avisant les regards perplexes de Gwen et Toshiko, Owen s'en fichant complètement et Ianto semblant avoir compris les explications maladroites de son amant, Jack soupira en se grattant la nuque.

- Le Owen d'ici pisse le sang, celui de là-bas non. C'est tout. Débita t-il sous le regard soudainement plus éclairé des deux jeunes femmes.

Tosh, une fois cette parenthèse sur la présence ou non du sang de Owen fermée, se risqua à soulever seule la lourde horloge afin de la transporter sur la petite table. Instinctivement, Harper s'éloigna de la japonaise, la surveillant d'un ?il suspicieux, et soupira presque de soulagement lorsque Ianto entreprit de l'aider.

La jeune femme approcha sa main du cadran des secondes sous les cris de Gwen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux disparaître toi aussi ? Hurla la brune, ses yeux écarquillés lui donnant un air ridiculement comique.

- Owen a disparu en tournant la clé du cadran des heures, « Le Monde ». Je pense que si je ne touche que les aiguilles, rien ne va se passer. Je vais peut-être même activer un mécanisme qui nous permettra d'en savoir plus sur cette horloge. De blasé, le ton de Tosh devient excité alors que ses yeux fixaient le cadran de L'Age avec avidité, pressée qu'elle était de découvrir tous les secrets que pouvaient receler cet objet.

Personne ne protesta, Jack y comprit. Gwen se tut en fronçant ses sourcils, Ianto se rapprocha de son Capitaine, celui-ci acquiesçant face à la démarche de Tosh, alors que Owen croisait les bras derrière sa tête avec désinvolture – malgré sa grimace de douleur lorsqu'il frappa malencontreusement l'entaille refermée à l'arrière de sa tête.

La brune déglutit doucement avant d'enlever délicatement le verre protégeant le cadran. Elle frôla la trotteuse de nacre et se décida enfin à la déplacer aléatoirement, la tournant plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme caché, avant de l'arrêter au hasard.

Tous semblèrent se pencher légèrement vers l'horloge – sauf Owen qui avait décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ce truc, malgré qu'il surveillait l'action du coin de l'œil – en espérant voir un changement.

Pourtant rien ne se produisit. Alors que Toshiko allait faire part de sa déception à l'aide d'un énorme soupir, un bruit doux émanant du canapé lui parvint, à elle ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe.

Ils aperçurent avec effarement un nuage de poudre dorée – Jack se fit la réflexion que c'était la même que lors de la disparition de son médecin – s'éparpillant tranquillement dans la pièce, salissant le tapis au passage. Ianto grogna; c'était _lui_ qui faisait le ménage ici !

Le Capitaine plissa les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir Owen à travers toute cette poussière d'or, certes jolie mais franchement ennuyante.

- Owen ? Interrogea t-il, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Aucune des personnes présentes n'osa s'avancer vers la forme gigotante qu'ils commençaient à distinguer. Ianto, qui était le plus proche du canapé, aperçut le premier Owen... ou ce qui aurait dû être Owen.

Un sourire goguenard prit place sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Et lorsque Jack lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire amusé, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des deux jeunes femmes.

Agacé, Gwen fit un geste de la main afin de dissiper plus vite toute cette poudre; et lorsqu'elle put distinguer ce qui se trouvait à présent sur le canapé, elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant, ne se gênant pas pour faire connaître son hilarité aux autres.

Jack, lui ne fit que hausser un sourcil, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, alors que Toshiko glapissait en blêmissant légèrement: elle avait encore fait une bourde.

- Oh. Boulette. Souffla t-elle, une main devant la bouche.

- Je trouve ça plutôt amusant moi. Ricana Jack.

Devant eux, là où aurait dû se trouver Owen Harper, se tenait une pile de vêtements. Ceux du jeune homme put remarquer Ianto; il n'oublierait jamais ce T-shirt. Owen lui avait fait la gueule pendant des jours lorsqu'il lui avait malencontreusement renversé un peu de café dessus et que le médecin l'avait cru irrécupérable...

Et sous cette pile se trouvait un petit enfant nageant au milieu de ces habits trop grands pour lui. Cette moue sur ses lèvres ne trompa personne. Et s'ils avaient tous encore quelques doutes, ils furent dissipés en moins de quelques secondes lorsque le petit garçon fixa ses grands yeux marron sur Jack.

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom, M'sieur ? Murmura t-il avec un air d'incompréhension qui lui donnait un air...

- Mignon. Sourit moqueusement Ianto en croisant les bras.

Jack échangea un regard complice avec son amant.

- Je dirais même adorable. Rigola Jack.

Ils fixèrent leurs yeux sur l'enfant; si Owen avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sûrement exulté de rage en s'entendant ainsi qualifié.

- Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour Gamin-Owen ! Gwen continua de se gausser toute seule dans son coin, jetant des regards narquois à l'enfant.

Et le problème était bien là; Owen Harper n'était _définitivement pas_ dans son état habituel.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
